Cry Out
by Nothin On Me
Summary: Bella is left behind by Edward, and she cant take it anymore. It's time to go home, but after a fight with her bestfriend Damon, will things ever be the same? Will Katherine finally leave her alone or will she and Klaus ruin Bella for good? No Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

People say as time goes on, memories fade.

Its so untrue. For Bella, that is.

Or you could say that it's untrue for Hells.

That was her nickname back when everything was so uncomplicated. Back when she could breathe. When she was as close to happiness as she could get.

It was back in the eighteen hundreds, when she met _him_. Her best friend. She was walking in the woods after hunting, just enjoying the satisfaction of life itself. It couldn't get any better for Bella. She had just learned that the she-devil herself was locked away in a tomb underneath Fell's Church. Though Bella hadn't done it herself, she was happy that the bitch had gotten what she deserved.

Anyway, that was where she had met one particular Salvatore brother. Every now and then Bella would tease him on how she found him in the woods, as a rowdy new vampire. He was no where near as bad as his little brother, but was still a pain in her ass at times.

She had noted upon seeing him that he would need help in her world. At first anyway, and she couldn't help it. She just _knew_ that she wanted to help him. So she did.

It's hard to come by a true friend in the vampire world. They usually end up leaving, and going their separate ways, or stabbing each other in the back. Either way, the friendships never really lasted. But this one did.

Damon Salvatore, as arrogant and childish as he was, he was her best friend. Bella taught him the ropes of being a vampire, a monster. They were together all the time. Damon and Bells. Nothing more, nothing less. Just _them_.

He was the reason that she had Hells as a nickname. They would dare each other to do stupid things, and Bella would always take things to the extreme. They would raise hell together. Hence the nickname Hells.

It did help that it rhymed with Bells too.

For the past twenty something years ,though, Bella hadn't seen him. They had gotten into an argument about Katherine. Bella had said that Katherine had never loved him. That he was just a pawn on her chess board. All Bella was trying to do was to get him let go of his dream of getting Katherine out of the tomb.

It wasn't the argument so much as it was what he had said to her. She could remember it as if he had just said it.

_"You're just upset that she loved me! You have no one!" He shouted, nose flaring as he ground his teeth. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to say what she did._

_Bella let out a sob. He was right. She had the worst luck in love. She even knew that if Kathrine came back, she would be tossed away like last weeks trash. " I can't believe you just said that." She was letting her emotions rule over, and that hasn't happened in the longest of times._

_Damon instantly felt bad. He didn't mean to say it like that. He knew how she was treated when she was human, and even when she was turned. "Hells, I-"_

_She turned them off. The emotions almost never made an appearance, and they weren't going to start now. "You know what, Damon? Fuck you and that little two faced bitch."_

_With that, she was gone._

Damon was always right. That's what was bittersweet about him. Never had she seen him in the wrong. Though Bella was older than he was- vampire's age- she was changed younger than him. He was nineteen and she was seventeen, so it always seemed that he was right.

It hurt, though, that her only _real _friend had said that to her. But it was in the past, and right now, Bella needed her best friend.

Yet again, Bella was left behind. This time it was worse. She gave all her heart to Edward, and he crushed it. It was the only real relationship that she had been in.

Charlie was a great( to the power of four) nephew of her's, and she had thought it was healthy to try to mingle with the humans some years back. Charlie didn't know that he was related to Bella, and before she had made her appearance and used compulsion, he never knew Renee or Phil either. It was difficult to do, since Charlie knew everyone, but she had managed.

After some trouble in the late sixteen hundreds, Bella had become a bit of a player, a heart breaker, until she met Edward. But she didn't tell him what she was. She was afraid that he wouldn't want her because she was different. She wasn't his kind of vampire. Also, she wanted to see if he really loved her. Appearances had to be kept, and what human girlfriend would date a vampire and not want to be one? Him rejecting her was a sign that he didn't really want to spend an eternity with her.

For once, Bella was right on her suspicions. Edward practically ripped out her heart and stomped on it. _That _was the second and only time that her emotions were let out, and she cried.

It was June, and for once, it was sunny outside in the small town of Forks. There was nothing to do, and Bella was at whit's end. It has been a while since she had last properly fed, and her ability to hold her appearance was deflating. It was a power of hers, and she used it every single day.

The Bella Swan everyone saw day in and day out was not what she really looked like. She had jet black hair, and crystal blue eyes that she favored. Her eyes were the only thing of hers that reminded her of Damon. He held the same eye color, but always said that hers were more beautiful. Bella always thought it was because she was a Petrova. She had the same eyes as Katherine did, since they were sisters. That was the only thing they had in common.

Bella stood in the bathroom, looking in the old mirror perched just above the sink. She was having trouble keeping her annoyance at bay. All day long she had listened to Charlie bitch about God knows what. If she hadn't know better, she would say that he was on his period.

Her fingers clutched the sides of the off white sink in desperation. She was going to lose it, and blow her lid. Everything that day had gone wrong. Charlie was diagnosed with cancer, Angela was in a coma in the hospital because of being with moronic drunk Jessica that tried to drive drunk. Thank God that bitch died in the accident, because Bella would have done it herself.

Charlie wasn't bitching about the cancer though, because as of a few minutes ago, Bella had cured him of it with her blood. He was complaining about how he couldn't remember the last few hours of his life.

A knock came to the door. "Bell's, I'm losing my mind out here and you're locking yourself in the bathroom? Really?" Charlies gruff, annoyed voice was the last straw.

Bella, as quick as a flash, threw the door open and grabbed Charlie by the neck. "You do not know who I am. You will forget everything that has to do with Bella Swan." She growled, fuming.

Charlie made this weird gurgling sound. "I don't know you. Bella Swan doesn't exist."

"Good. You will never set foot into my room. You think its haunted." She huffed.

"Its haunted. I don't want to go in there." He was like a zombie. Bella hated doing this to him but she wasn't going to risk exposing herself.

"You're tired and are going to go to bed. This is all a weird dream." I really wish it was, she thought.

Bella dropped him, and he stumbled into his room before collapsing on the bed and instantly falling asleep. By the way he was positioned on his bed, he was going to have back problems in the morning. She went back into her room and pulled up one of the floorboards and fished out her old credit cards and her keys to her Ninja before she ran through the town and used compulsion on everyone else she knew.

It took a little while to run to the storage unit in Seattle and retrieve her bike, but as soon as she mounted it, she paused. Where was she going to go now? Wait! Today was the twenty seventh! Tomorrow was Damon's birthday.

It didn't matter that they had a falling out those twenty odd years ago. Not anymore at least. She missed him, and she hoped that he had missed her. Most likely though, he wouldn't show it.

It took a while for Bella to track Damon down, but once she figured it out, it was obvious to her. He was back where it all started.

Early morning, about two thirty, she arrived at the Salvatore boarding house in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was cold, and pouring, even though it was June. It wasn't hard to find the house. Its old, Victorian structure wasn't hard to miss, nestled in between the trees, deep in the woods; away from civilization.

Bella parked her bike under a big evergreen tree and walked the distance left, so not to wake up the occupants of the house. On stealth mode, she made her way towards Damon's window. She could smell him through the open window. His scent hadn't changed a bit since the last time she saw him.

Crouching down, she catapulted herself through the window easily, landing silently on the balls of her feet. She could tell that he was really sleeping, and she was about to climb into bed with him when she realized that she was soaked from head to toe, and she hadn't brought clothes with her.

Scolding herself mentally, Bella scanned the room. It was large, his king sized bed was diagonally placed between the back and left wall, in the corner. She could see his raven black hair underneath his silk white sheets. His comforter was rolled up at the bottom of the bed, ready to fall on the floor. The window on the other side of his bed was also open, his curtains billowing with the small breeze that smelt like rain. In front of her was his closed door that led out into the large hallway, and a rather large bookcase that she had raided a long time ago. To the right of that was his large, remodeled bathroom with marble counter tops, black tiled floors and blood red walls,a good sized bath, and glass shower.

What Bella was looking for was his wardrobe. She found that rather quickly. It was to her right, placed on the back wall, near where she had just entered the window. The thing was about as tall as her, and wider than her arms length.

Being wet and having the windows open made her cold - more like a little bit chilly since vampires couldn't get cold – so she quickly disposed all of her clothes, including her underwear, and rummaged through his clothes. _I swear, are all of his jackets leather?_ She thought.

It took a little while, but she finally found a black t-shirt that ended just a bit above mid-thy on her. It had to do until she could find something in the morning. Right now she was exhausted, mentally and physically.

Still in stealth mode, she crept her way to Damon's bed and climbed under the sheets. It was warm next to him, so she couldn't help but to snuggle into his side. But of course, that's when he decided wake up.

Damon flipped over as soon as he felt who ever it was in his room touch him. He was about to attack the unwelcome quest in his bed until he saw her face change into the face of none other than his long lost best friend. He choked a little, shocked. "Hells?"

_AN: Updates will be every week, or at least I'll try to make them. There should be another this week, though._

_Reviews make me work faster, and happier._


	2. Chapter 2

_Damon flipped over as soon as he felt who ever it was in his room touch him. He was about to attack the unwelcome quest in his bed until he saw her face change into the face of none other than his long lost best friend. He choked a little, shocked. "Hells?"_

Bella cracked a lopsided grin. "Happy birthday." She whispered. She really didn't know what to say. On the outside she seemed happy that he hadn't freaked out yet, but on the inside she was afraid that he would become mad and demand her to leave.

Damon let out the breath he was holding in. He couldn't think, or speak. All he did was wrap his arms her and squeeze.

_Well this is going better than I though._ Bella brought her arms up and around her best friend's neck and dug her face into his shoulder. It wasn't until then that she noticed just how much she had missed him.

Nothing was spoken between the two of them; they held onto each other for as long as they could. It only took Damon a moment to notice that Bella did not have any other clothes on other than one of his shirts that he knew she had just stolen. Though he did not care that she had taken something of his, it made him feel a certain way; she was practically _naked_. If it weren't for him not wanting to break the semi-comfortable silence, he would have teased her on her lack of clothing.

The rain fell in a beautiful rhythm and acted as a soothing lullaby for Bella. It had been such a long time since she had slept. It had been almost a week since her last nap, and she was running dangerously low on energy. Bella wanted to stay awake, but she was losing the battle with her eye lids, and she had no reason to stay awake. She was with _Damon_.

He could tell that he was losing her to sleep. He wondered how long it had been since she last slept. He knew it took a lot for his kind to be tired; they could last a hefty amount of time without rest or nourishment. He could tell that it wasn't just sleep that was the problem. He could see it in her eyes, she hadn't fed in a while. Why hadn't she taken care of herself?

Bella could practically see him thinking hard, and she didn't want him too. She shook her head at him, a small smile had made its home on her lips.

Damon brought her closer to him, pressing her tightly to his side as he lay on his back. _Go to sleep, everything is going to be okay. _He hoped that she could hear him, but he doubted it; she looked so... out of it.

Bella placed her head on his warm chest, and as soon as her ear was placed above his heart, she was out like a light.

Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Unwelcome light streamed through the open windows, annoying the hell out of Damon.<em> Jesus, <em>he thought, _why do I never remember to close the windows at night?_

He groaned and attempted to stretch, but the body beside him protested at the movement before snuggling back into the covers. The first thing that came to mind was _Who the fuck_ before realizing that it was Hells, that last night hadn't been some weird dream.

Damon sighed, running his hand across her face, removing the hair that had fallen there during the night. _Maybe now things won't be so bad._ He knew that Bella was going to keep him on his toes. She always had, and he liked it. She was a little fireball. Caring when she had to be, but all out mean when she had nothing better to do.

_ Just like you_, said a voice in the back of his mind. Damon could remember all that happened last night, and how defenseless she had looked. He chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait to see the hell she would raise when she fed properly.

That reminded him that he was hungry. Not just for eggs either. He wanted _blood._ He had something yesterday evening, so he had an idea of how Hells would feel when she woke up.

Sighing again, he flipped back the covers around him, and stood from the bed. Looking at Bella, he could see his shirt that she was wearing had ridden up, a few inches higher on her back than where the sheets ended. Her hair was wild, spread out all over the pillows.

Rolling his eyes, Damon, as silently as he could, padded his way around the room and closed all the curtains before leaving. Closing the door behind him, he strained his ears to see if St. Stefan and the do-good-er were up. He could tell that they, in fact, were up and in the kitchen having a heated conversation.

Not caring for taking his time to go down the stairs, he rushed down quickly and made an appearance behind Elena.

"Isn't it too early to be arguing about this?" Damon asked. He knew exactly what Elena and Stefan were talking about. Elena had made it pretty clear that she was planning on sacrificing herself so Klaus wouldn't harm anyone else.

"We shouldn't have to argue about it at all!" Stefan growled. _Clearly_ someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't sit here and watch as he hurts everyone I love!" Elena snapped back. It wasn't really snapping, because Elena didn't have a mean bone in her body. More like complaining.

"See little brother, I _told_ you that she loved me too." Damon chuckled and smirked, heading towards the cellar door. He knew that Stefan was on edge, he was too, but oh how he loved to irk his little brother. They didn't want Elena to do what she was doing, but she had said it was _her_ choice, not theirs.

"Shut up Damon."

Damon stopped for a moment. Had Elena, the Elena just tell him to shut up? "Oh, look who grew a backbone." He snickered and quickly dodged the wooded spoon that thrown at him. It flew passed his head and clattered noisily to the floor.

From the scent on the spoon as it flew by, he could tell that it wasn't Elena that had thrown it at him. It was Stefan. That made him roll his eyes.

After retrieving the blood, Damon went straight back up stairs without another word. He knew that Bella was still sleeping, and knew what risks there were to waking her up, but it had to be done.

Entering his semi-dark room, he placed the blood on the side table and tapped the naked foot that peeked out from underneath the silk covers. It twitched and pulled away from him. He chuckled to himself; he knew she was going to be difficult.

"Hells, come on. Up."

She groaned and responded with a curt _no._

Damon rolled his eyes. Bella was never a morning person. "Yes. Lets go. You can bull shit everyone else, but you're not fooling me. When was the last time you ate?" His voice seemed to get more serious with each word.

Bella didn't even move, but mumbled out a _yesterday._ Truth be told, Bella couldn't remember the last time she ate, food or _blood, _and now that she thought about it, she _was_ hungry. _Damon always takes care of me. What would I do without him? _She thought.

Damon was never a patient human, never mind a patient vampire. He could only take so much without doing something himself. He knew Bella would be pissed at him for doing what he was about to do, but he didn't really care. He was used to her hitting him.

Before Bella could realize what was going on, Damon ripped away the covers and she was attacked with chilled air. She had to pull down the shirt that she was wearing to cover her bare bottom, and not flash a smirking Damon.

"What the fuck Damon?"

Damon chuckled a bit before offering her a glass.

She looked curiously at the glass, and then back at him. "You're kidding me, right?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>An- yeah, it's late and really short ( Just a filler chapter), I've just been really sick and have mid-terms this week, and a lot of work. I hate High School. :P Actually I just hate the work.<strong>_

_**Reviews make me happy, and type faster. **_

_**15 reviews is the goal for each chapter! (Since some don't like how I said that if I didn't get 15 reviews then I wouldn't post at all.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't be mad at me, Stefan. Please. You have to understand why I'm doing this." Elena begged for what was possibly the millionth time.

Stefan just couldn't find why she would do this. Did she really think that if she gave herself up, that everything was going to be better for the people around her? Klaus would never stop. Once he got what he wanted, he would crave something different, and it would be a never-ending process. Did Elena know that? Did she see how her death would be in vain?

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it was impossible to win the argument. It had nothing to with facts; he was right, and he knew that. Elena was just so god damned stubborn. He needed to find a way to stop it from happening. But how was he going to do that? Tie her up and hide her until the whole thing was over? He didn't think that it was the smartest idea he had come up with.

"Elena-"Stefan was cut off by a loud thump that came from upstairs.

"_Goddamn!" _

Stefan and Elena looked at each other for a moment, before Stefan decided to investigate. He would have left it alone if it had not sounded so loud. Something was wrong.

While Stefan slowly made his way up the stairs, Bella had Damon by the neck. He squirmed under her, but his best friend was a tough cookie. It was almost impossible to get out from her clutches once she had gotten a hold of someone.

As soon as she had jumped on him, Bella was instantly regretting it. Damon hit the floor hard with a groan and a curse, leaving a dent in the perfectly polished wood flooring. She only meant to play around; a light shove to the chest and a headlock. Right after emptying about five or six blood bags, Bella got frisky and forgot how bad she would get after feeding.

"Oh!" Bella rolled off of him and sat on her knees. "Sorry."

Damon groaned, but let a chuckle slip from his lips. He was about to reply, and assure her that he was alright, but his door flung open and his brother stepped into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan growled, trying to seem intimidating, though it didn't work, since it took a lot to scare Bella.

Bella shifted her weight backwards and stood up. "Oh, hey Stef! I haven't seen you in a long time." She smirked. Bella knew that Stefan wasn't too fond of her. He never has been and probably never will be.

Damon rolled over and pushed himself off of the dented floor to look at his brother. "Oh, yeah. I may have forgotten to mention that Hells was here." He chuckled.

Stefan rolled his eyes and looked at Damon. "Yes, it seems you did forget." His eyes flitted back to Bella. "Don't feel the need to stay long. Damon might be happy to see you, but I assure you that he is the only one." He scowled one last time, turned, and left.

"Well, I can definitely see that I was missed." Bella said, awkwardly, rocking on the balls of her feet.

Damon snorted and walked to his closet. "St. Stefan is just in a bad mood. You have missed a lot." He put an emphasis on the word _lot._ Digging through his hung up clothes, he searched for a pair of jeans, black fitted shirt, and a leather jacket. He finally came up with his outfit and started to strip out of his pajama bottoms, not caring if Bella was looking or not. "And we need to get you some new clothes. As much as I love your lack of coverage, you can't go walking around with just my shirt on."

Bella grinned. Damon always made jokes like that, and they made her smile. "Well, I guess you're right. But I kind of need something to wear now, if we are going to go out." She poked him in his ribs while lifting her eyebrows.

Pulling up his pants, Damon grinned along with her. "Let me see what I can do."

~~CO~~

Bella picked at the shirt she was wearing for the tenth time in three minutes. It didn't fit right, and that bothered her. The girl, Elena –who looked almost exactly like her sister- was a lot smaller then her, at least height wise and the shirt barely reached her belly button. It made her feel a little awkward.

Damon noticed her fidgeting and handed her his jacket. "That's all there was. You can change out of it as soon as we get you home, or you can change in the car." He smiled apologetically.

She smiled back at him and put the jacket on. It was way too large on her, but she didn't mind. Damon knew how to be sweet when he wanted to be, and she liked that. Bella also noticed that he was completely rude to almost everyone except her. They had stopped off at a council meeting first, and she had met Alaric, Mrs. Fell, Sheriff Forbes and a few others. Damon only smirked at Alaric, and it was a kind of cocky look, and Bella had to giggle.

Now, Bella and Damon roamed around the ridiculously small mall, going through almost all the stores. Bella was surprised that Damon had lasted as long as he had. They had been looking and shopping for about three hours at the most expensive stores, and he was the one carrying all of the bags.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked, hopefully. He was getting a little agitated with all the shit he had to carry. He didn't mind at first, but more than ten bags and he felt like a pansy.

Bella rolled her eyes and was about to make a smart comment back, but she was cut off.

"Ah, I see you are back home, Isabella. Did you not miss me? "

The voice had come from behind them, and she did not like that. Both Damon and Bella turned around at the same time, and came face to face with Klaus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I'm so sorry that it has been a while since I last updated but I've had a lot of mid-terms and one of my friends died, so I haven't had the energy to write. I also apologize for this sucky chapter. I had to give you guys something, so I wrote this real quickly. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better, and almost all of your questions will be answered.<strong>_

_**For the question "Does Damon know that Katherine is Bella's sister?" No, he doesn't but he will know in a few more chapters. (If I get that far)**_

_**I'm trying to fight writers block and all, but writing and all that jazz is becoming harder, especially since I have a shitload of other things I have to do.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who hasn't given up on me, if there are still people who will read this story.**_

_**Reviews will make me happy.**_

_**Ps. Sorry if there are spelling or grammatical errors. I was in a rush and I don't have a beta.**_


End file.
